


Cuddle Time

by words_and_heartbreak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_and_heartbreak/pseuds/words_and_heartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata can't win against Kenma in video games.<br/>There's always time for cuddles, though~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is the first One Shot I post on this site and, heh, I hope it's alright~  
> There are so many different settings and I'm confused, but I hope I get the hang of it soon! 
> 
> Whatever!  
> I hope you enjoy it~ There will be more OSs from me in the future, so stay tuned!  
> If you have any ... suggestion on what I could write next, then please don't hesitate to message me~ (Or comment, whatever is more comfortable for you.
> 
> [You can also find it on Tumblr! http://words-and-heartbreak.tumblr.com/post/137903404731/cuddle-time-fandom-haikyuu-pairing-hinata-x ]

The constant sound of buttons being pushed filled the ever so silent room the two boys sat in, staring at a screen emitting bright light into the darkened room. Some may think it was that uncomfortable kind of silence, especially with a certain redhead being one of these boys. But in truth, it was the complete opposite; comfortable and cozy, just like the blankets they were huddled in.

Suddenly the mood dropped, though, seeing the changed situation they were in then.

Hinata knitted his eyebrows, lips pressing into a thin line harder and harder when suddenly the HP bar of his character went down rapidly. He totally hadn’t seen this coming, since he was so sure to have his friend in a trap this time. However, he was misled; Kenma had totally seen through his entire plan and now turned the tables, basically smashing him.

When the bright letters ‘K’ and ‘O’ appeared on his side of the screen, the Karasuno student let down his hands which were gripping the controller tightly, and let out an irritated, annoyed huff. “I totally had you there, Kenma, how did you do this!” If it wasn’t for this being the sixth time he lost, he would probably be amazed beyond any limit. His plan was good after all, no?

“You were making things too obvious, Shouyou.”, the blond replied calmly and also set down his controller.

Okay, maybe his plan hadn’t been that good.

“One more time!”

At the other one’s exclaim, the setters lips pulled into a slight smile. It was almost not visible, but it clearly was there, obvious to his believingly naïve partner. Hinata flashed his boyfriend a happy grin and tackled him into a soft, warm and most of all way too sudden hug, making the Nekoma second year tense up extremely. Even though they had been dating for a while, he still wasn’t completely used to the sudden signs of affection the redhead offered every once and then. Shyly he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of his partner, causing the boy to snuggle  to him more.

Letting out a content sigh, Kenma wrapped his own blanket around both of them, almost making Hinata disappear into the floods of fluff. Again silence filled the air around them; only the clock’s ticking, the quiet winning sound from speakers and their breathing could be heard.

Kenma closed his eyes, treasuring the moment. If someone had told him half a year ago that he’d have a boyfriend at this day and would be cuddled up to him while abandoning a game completely, he would have ignored them and thought they were just trying to mock him. But the arms around his waist, the heat of the other’s body, the soft strands of orange hair tickling his neck, this all proved him so very wrong. It felt so… so unreal, but at the same time so wonderful, that Kozume just silently wished for it to last forever and ever.

Albeit, every good moment comes to an end, and for them it happened when Hinata decided to shoot up from under the blankets and peer into the setter’s eyes, but instead knocked his forehead into the chin of said person. Both let out a surprised sound and brought a distance between their bodies, embarrassment visible on their faces. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” The short middle blocker apologized over and over again, the red blush bright on his cheeks as he watched the blond rub his chin with a pained expression. “I’m getting an ice pack!” As fast as he had spoken this, he left the room in a hurry and returned not even a minute later to press the ice pack to his lover’s chin, which had already become quite red. “I’m really, really sorry!” – “It’s alright.” Kenma turned his gaze away slightly; he couldn’t help but find the bashful expression on the other’s face quite cute.

“I just… just, y-you know… uhm…” Hinata’s face grew redder as he tried to express something, and that blush got only worse when beautiful amber orbs met his again with one eyebrow raised in question, urging the other to continue talking.

“I… I really wanted to kiss you!”

Needless to say, both faces lit up more than ever, even matching Nekoma’s volleyball uniform without a problem.


End file.
